¿Qué si me importas, Castle?
by mariaTcaskett
Summary: "Cuando Castle sintió a su musa devolverle el beso como aquella fría noche en el callejón hacía más de un año, quiso llorar de alivio. Y con cada beso el regusto de traición se diluía en otro más puro, más fuerte. Uno que hacía que los corazones de ambos latieran frenéticos" One shot, Versión AU de la discusión de Always y regalo de cumpleaños a distancia ;)


**A/N: Bueeeeno, esto no es gran cosa, la inspiración que me dio en toda la cara viendo Always hace unos meses y saqué tiempo de debajo de las piedras para escribirlo. Siempre me ha dado mucha pena que Beckett no contestara al "¿Qué si me importas, Castle? y se fuera por las ramas en Always (de hecho creo que lo digo cada vez que veo el capítulo xDD)... Aunque claro, el drama de esa escena es lo que hace a Always un capítulo tan grande. De todas formas, aquí tenéis una versión diferente. **

**Además, pocas cosas podía regalarle a mi partner in crime estando tan lejos como está. ****Así que aquí va una, feliz cumpleaños MCM! 3**

* * *

_"¿Escucharte? ¿Por qué voy a escucharte? ¿Cómo voy a poder fiarme de nada de lo que me digas?"_

_"¿Qué cómo…? ¡Pues por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! 4 años he estado aquí mismo, 4 años esperando a que abras los ojos y veas que estoy aquí… Y que soy más que un compañero. Cada mañana te llevo un café para ver una sonrisa en tu cara porque me pareces la más asombrosa, enloquecedora, difícil y frustrante de las personas que he conocido."_

* * *

Vaya. No había venido con la intención de dejarse llevar tanto, pero no quedaba ya mucho más por decir. Y ella no era tan buena detective como aparentaba si a estas alturas no tenía claro lo loco que estaba por ella, recordando o no el tiroteo.

Pero ni siquiera se había inmutado ante su declaración. La impasible Inspectora Beckett.

Este juego estaba ya perdido, y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era rogar. Bueno. Peores cosas había hecho en su vida.

\- Te quiero Kate y si eso significa algo para ti… Si te importo lo más mínimo, por favor no hagas esto – imploró Castle.

Kate tenía los ojos vidriosos, anegados en lágrimas de ira, de traición, de dolor. Y los puños pegados a su cuerpo temblando informaban a Castle de que estaba costándole mucho esfuerzo controlarse y no lanzarse a su yugular.

\- ¿Qué si me importas, Castle? – empezó Kate con la voz ronca por las lágrimas que intentaba contener – No hay nadie que me importe más que tú, por eso…

Pero Kate no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase, porque en dos grandes zancadas Castle se había colocado delante de ella y le había cerrado la boca con la suya. Tenía las manos en su cara, como si quisiera sujetarla para que no se apartara. Una pérdida de tiempo, porque no había lugar en el que Kate deseara más estar que entre sus brazos.

Cuando Castle sintió a su musa devolverle el beso como aquella fría noche en el callejón hacía más de un año, quiso llorar de alivio. Kate tenía una mano en su espalda y la otra enredada en su pelo, evitando que se moviera un centímetro de donde estaba.

Y con cada beso el regusto de traición se diluía en otro más puro, más fuerte. Uno que hacía que los corazones de ambos latieran frenéticos.

Castle abandonó los labios de Kate para dirigirse a su cuello, y dar a su compañera la oportunidad de ordenarle que se apartara, que se marchara de su piso o de que no parara. Cuando la única respuesta de la inspectora fue seguir sujetándole contra ella con fuerza, Castle volvió a atacar sus labios con más fuerza que antes, una fuerza que fue correspondida con unas frías manos deslizándose bajo su camisa y acariciando la piel de su espalda.

La carne de gallina le llegaba al escritor hasta el dedo más pequeño del pie, y no estaba del todo seguro de que se debiera solo a la temperatura de las manos de Beckett.

Castle recorrió el cuerpo de Kate con las manos, desde su esbelto cuello hasta su cintura y la tentadora curva de sus caderas, deshaciendo el camino recorrido y dejándolas descansar finalmente dentro de su pelo, como ella las había tenido en el suyo momentos antes.

Los muslos de Kate chocaron contra algo y se dio cuenta de que habían estado moviéndose hacia la mesa del comedor. Sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en la mesa de un salto y rodeó el cuello de Castle para que volviera a besarla.

Castle estaba seguro de que había entrado en paro cardíaco. Tenía cada milímetro del cuerpo de Kate pegado al suyo y sus impresionantes piernas le mantenían atrapado y gracias a Dios en pie. Con un poco de suerte no se había dado cuenta de cómo le temblaban las rodillas.

Los besos del dúo fueron bajando de intensidad, dando paso a roces dulces y caricias que rebosaban afecto y perdón. Ninguno sonreía, pero ambos sentían una calidez recorriendo su cuerpo que hacía meses que no estaba ahí.

\- Kate… - suspiró Castle contra los labios de su musa, tanta emoción en una sola sílaba que el corazón de la detective se saltó un latido.

\- Yo primero – dijo Kate con seguridad, apartando a su compañero para poder mirarle a los ojos; y también para poder pensar con claridad, aunque no era necesario que él supiera esa parte -. Siento mucho haberte mentido y siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir este verano. Fui egoísta y cabezota, y ojalá puedas perdonarme.

Castle fue a contestar, pero Beckett se lo impidió poniendo dos dedos sobre sus hinchados labios.

\- Pero Castle tienes que entender, que la chica que despertó en el hospital no era la misma a la que le habías confesado tus sentimientos mientras se desangraba. Era una versión débil, vulnerable y furiosa. Lo más lejos de asombrosa o enloquecedora que puedas imaginar.

Castle hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa y bajó los ojos al suelo, dándose permiso no por primera vez para ver la situación desde el punto de vista de Beckett, intentando comprender a la complicada mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

\- Y probablemente te hubiera pegado un tiro si le hubieras contado lo que me has contado a mí hace unos minutos – continuó Beckett más seria, mirándole a los ojos con restos del dolor de su traición aun brillando en ellos-. Pero yo no Rick, porque he trabajado mucho para llegar donde estoy ahora. Por eso no puedo pedirte perdón por haber necesitado todo este tiempo para volver a ser la persona de la que te enamoraste, aunque me pase la eternidad disculpándome por haberte hecho daño mientras lo hacía.

Una lágrima traidora se escapó de los ojos de Castle ante aquella confesión. Una lágrima que rebosaba arrepentimiento, por no haber ido a hablar con ella después de oírla en el interrogatorio solucionando todo esto hacía semanas; y el amor que debía aceptar que nunca conseguiría apagar. Beckett puso un dedo bajo su barbilla para que la mirara de nuevo, y le regaló un beso en la comisura de los labios cuando lo hizo. Castle tomó aire sabiendo que ahora era su turno.

\- Yo también lo siento Kate, no sé por dónde empezar…

Kate bajó la mirada al suelo, esperando a que su escritor encontrara las palabras, acariciándole la espalda suavemente para animarle. A los pocos segundos Castle respiró hondo y continuó hablando.

\- Si te hubiera contado lo que sé cuándo volviste a la comisaría, no estarías aquí. Creo que siempre fui consciente de que ocultando lo que sabía solo compraba unos meses más a tu lado, de que cuando te lo contara ibas a odiarme. Así que he sido un egoísta. Pero es que no puedo soportar la idea de que te pase algo, Kate… Así que cuando se me presentó la oportunidad de protegerte la aproveché. Y siento haber traicionado tu confianza y haberte hecho daño, pero tampoco puedo pedirte perdón por haber tratado de mantenerte a salvo. No quiero perderte.

Kate levantó la mirada con esta última frase, tanta sinceridad y dolor mezclados en ella que era casi insoportable.

\- Kate por favor di algo – dijo Castle después de estar varios minutos mirándola en silencio, moviendo la mano hasta la mejilla de su musa, rogando comprensión.

Beckett se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

\- Lo entiendo Castle. Me pongo en tu lugar y sé que haría lo mismo; eres tú el que no lo está viendo desde mi punto de vista. ¿Qué pasaría si la foto del centro de esa pizarra fuera una de Alexis? Alexis apuñalada y desangrada en un callejón.

Castle se tensó y cerró los ojos con fuerza ante esa imagen que había aparecido en su cabeza. Era una forma cruel de hacerle ver lo que ella veía, pero efectiva. Si su pequeña fuera la víctima de este caso, él perdería la cordura. Probablemente ni siquiera el encontrar justicia sería suficiente, él querría la cabeza del cabrón que le hubiera hecho eso en una bandeja. Sintió las manos de Kate en las suyas, apretándolas para liberar la tensión que en ellas se había acumulado.

\- Haría lo que fuera y… - Castle se detuvo sin querer acabar la frase.

\- Y yo no podría hacer nada para detenerte – acabó Kate, mirándolo con tristeza.

Castle abrió los ojos y la miró con intensidad, como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía, y a Kate se le heló la sangre. Antes de poder reaccionar Castle la abrazó y la apretó contra sí, como si nunca quisiera dejarla salir de entre sus brazos. Ojalá fuera así de sencillo. La inspectora correspondió a su abrazo, enterrando la cara en su cuello y apoyando los labios sobre el punto en el que sentía su pulso latir. Al separarse Castle fue el primero en hablar.

\- Creo… creo que debería irme.

\- ¿Irte? – susurró Kate, odiando lo débil que había sonado.

\- Mañana tengo una graduación a la que asistir… y tú un caso que investigar – dijo Castle tirando de las manos de la inspectora para levantarla de la mesa y arrastrarla hacia la puerta sin soltarla.

Al llegar a la puerta, Castle la abrió y se giró de nuevo para ver a su musa, que miraba al suelo y parecía haber levantado de nuevo todos los muros que hasta la fecha había conseguido derribar.

\- Mañana no vas a venir a la comisaría – dijo Kate al levantar la mirada. No era una pregunta-. No vas a volver, ¿verdad?

\- Creo… creo que ambos necesitamos tiempo para reflexionar sobre estas últimas semanas y todo lo que hemos dicho esta noche… Tiempo para perdonarnos, Kate – contestó el escritor apoyando la frente en la suya, en un gesto tan íntimo que Kate sintió ganas de llorar.

Tiempo. No quería hacer esa pregunta. Pero tenía que hacerla, era necesario.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Kate sin poder evitarlo, temiendo que le hicieran probar su propia medicina y notando como una lágrima delatora resbalaba por su mejilla.

Castle se separó y la miró concentrado.

\- Bueno, si mañana por la noche no tienes nada _urgente_ que investigar… El maratón de John Woo sigue en pie.

Tras decir esto el escritor le sonrió, le dio un casto beso en los labios y empezó a alejarse por el pasillo hacia el ascensor de la planta.

\- ¿Y si mañana por la noche sigo investigando? – preguntó Kate insegura.

Castle se giró para mirarla antes de contestar.

\- ¿Si mañana no puedes? Pues supongo que podrías convencerme para salir a cenar algún fin de semana – acabó Castle, levantando una ceja, hablando con voz grave y seductora.

Kate hizo un amago de sonrisa y asintió mirando a Castle desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor. Había dicho que la quería y sabía que iba a esperarla, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Pero es que las nuevas pistas estaban ahí, tan al alcance de su mano…

Al cerrar la puerta, Kate se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó contra ella, pensando en todo lo que se había desvelado esa noche; y preguntándose, como tantas veces ese último año, si realmente resolver el caso de su madre podría hacerla tan feliz como el hombre que se acababa de marchar.

* * *

**Yyyyyyy... hasta aquí llegamos xD **

**Podéis pensar que Kate asistió al maratón, o que a partir de aquí todo se desarrolló como en Always; yo aún no he decidido qué me gustaría más :P**

**Me encantaría saber qué os ha parecido, si tenéis tiempo ya sabéis ;) **

**Mil gracias por leer, un besazo!**


End file.
